X Rated Show
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: LoVe. The Kane sisters are back in Neptune and they're scandels rival the Hilton sisters. One sister has a baby and the other has a disturbing problem. One sister finds her past and the other finds her future. Sounds better the summary
1. Veronica: Romeo and Juliet

**Disclaimer:** Only Sophie belongs to moi and the idea...but that's it. Sadly.

**Author's Note:** I know, I have a million other stories to get to, but I really REALLY wanted to write a LoVe. Obviously this is LoVe. And MaDi, and Lilly/Weevil. Among others. Pretty OOC. But I'll try and keep it as close as possible. Each chapter is either Veronica's or Lilly's POV. I can't decide if I'll add others... Italics are intros, background etc.

**Warning:** Swearing, drug use, sex.

**Chapter 1** **Veronica: Romeo & Juliet**

_I guess Celeste and Jake figured it was a good idea to move us back to Neptune after Lilly had Sophie. I suppose they figured we'd do better with different people surrounding us, especially people we knew as kids. _

_What they didn't know was that they were placing us in a huge trap of even more ridicule and bad decisions then before. I guess no one can really foretell the future, but if Celeste and Jake had...we would be far, far away from Neptune._

* * *

"Class! Class, please listen up! This is our new student, Veronica Kane."

The awe was swept through the room as I watched everyone's faces transform as the frumpy teacher uttered my last name.

Kane.

Veronica Kane.

One of the infamous Kane sisters.

I was the youngest one, the one whose sex-tape had just leaked out onto the internet.

Lucky me.

I watched the girls' faces turn to snide snippy expressions and the boys' faces turn to smirks. I had forgotten the 'welcoming' committee in Neptune, California.

I sighed knowing that English class would possibly be the least tolerable, especially since it wasn't even 8:30.

"I know you all know Veronica, her family is occasionally in the news."

Occasionally was an understatement.

More like, my sister and I set the foot holes for the Hilton and Spears sisters. Our faces decorated TMZ, MTV and all those other stupid 'exploiting' tv shows.

"We also know her because she used to be a part of our Neptune community, right Veronica?"

I nodded wordlessly.

She smiled stiffly back at me.

"Care to tell us a little something, Veronica? Would you like to remind us when the last time you were in Neptune was?"

I bit my lip and considered telling her that 'no I didn't want to say anything about myself and I didn't care about Neptune one stinking moment.'

"Sure. My sister, Lilly and I used to go her a couple years ago, but then we moved to LA, now we're back, obviously." I answered.

"Would you like to add anything else? How long were you in LA for?"

Enough time to get fucked up, I thought.

"A couple years, like, five years." I said vaguely wondering why this teacher was so into my family's business.

"Well, how about that. What were your sister and you doing in LA for that long?"

I wanted to roll my eyes.

Like you don't know, I silently answered.

"I dunno, going to school?" I looked longingly over towards a seat.

"Can I sit now?" I added looking back towards the teacher.

She looked as though I had rained on her parade.

I wanted to smile.

"Sure. Here's a copy of the reading list. You can pick up the book after school."

"Great." I responded going to sit next to some Mexican guy.

He turned to look at me and smirked. The teacher started to talk about,_ Romeo and Juliet._ I sighed and rolled my eyes. I had read _Romeo and Juliet_ already, couldn't schools be more creative?

I snapped out of my annoyance by the smirking Mexican sitting beside me.

"Yo." he whispered.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"You only fuck white guys?"

I huffed and turned back towards the front. I was completely appalled my this little piece of—

_Ring Ring_.

My thought was cut off and I hurried out of the room and to my next class. I hoped my next period teacher didn't care that I was Veronica Kane. I really didn't want to go another period of being stared at. I stepped into the room right as the bell rang.

The teacher was a tall brunette with black framed glasses. He smiled at me then gestured me to his desk.

"You're Veronica I assume?"

I nodded waiting for him to go on.

"My name is Mr. Alexander. I just had your sister, quite a pair you two are."

I smiled a little hesitantly. I wasn't sure what this guy was getting at.

"Here are all your papers you'll need for United States History. We have study groups in here, three to a group. We have two groups of two so you get to choose which one you want. You can get your book after school."

I nodded trying to store all of this information. He stopped talking then looked around the classroom waiting for the students to get quiet.

"Who are my two groups of two?"

A blonde girl raised her hand a large smile on her face. Her partner, though did not look so happy.

The other group that raised their hand were two brunette guys one wearing a green shirt and the other wore a blue one. The one with the blue shirt raised his hand and smiled at me.

I looked at Mr. Alexander who nodded encouragingly.

"I'll go with the two guys." I said nodding over to the two boys.

"What a surprise." I heard someone say.

I looked at a blonde girl sitting on the opposite side of the guy in the green. She sent me a devilish sweet smile and I had the urge to rip her hair out.

"Well there you go. Now that everyone's quiet we can introduce our new student. New student this is everyone, Everyone this is our new student, Veronica Kane."

He smiled at me again then waved me to the back of the room to the only open seat. I was thankful he didn't make me say anything, but did I really have to stand up there for that long? After awhile Mr. Alexander stopped talking and we had to get into our study groups because there was a test Friday. I walked over to sit next to the two guys.

"I'm—"

"Veronica Kane. Yeah we know you." Green-shirt said looking down at the piece of paper.

"I guess you don't remember us though, I'm Logan Echolls and this is Duncan Mars." Green shirt added still looking at the paper.

I stared at both of them trying to remember if I actually knew them.

"We went to the same elementary school. We did soccer together." Blue-shirt who was named Duncan said nodding.

"Oh! Yeah! Duh! Wow, how are you guys?" I asked still trying to remember where I knew them from.

I honestly couldn't remember them at all. I wish I did, though, they were both pretty cute.

"We're good. How are you?" Duncan asked.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "I'm...great."

Logan didn't look up from his paper the entire time.

* * *

"Sophie, please, baby, take your bottle for mommy." I heard Lilly cooing to her newborn daughter.

I entered the baby's new bedroom and smiled as Lilly tried to get Sophie to eat.

"How was school?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Easier then getting my baby girl to eat." Lilly murmured sounding frustrated.

"Where's the nanny?"

"I dunno. I sent her away when I came home. I haven't seen Sophie the entire day. I wanted to spend some time with my baby." Lilly said watching her daughter.

It still amazed me to see my sister as a mother. It was also a little disturbing to think that I was an aunt at 16. I continued to watch Lilly play with Sophie when our mother came into the room and looked around.

Celeste Kane was not a nice person. She very rarely had a nice facial expression on her face either. Now, was no exception.

"Lilly? Why are you playing with her? You're suppose to be doing your homework! That's why we got AnnaMarie." Mother reprimanded.

Lilly rolled her eyes and held her daughter to her chest.

"Mother, please. I can spend a few hours with my daughter. I haven't seen her all day." Lilly said looking down.

Celeste made a noise and turned to me.

"Veronica? Did you get your homework done? Neptune will be different then LA. This is a fresh start, please take it girls." Celeste stated eyeing both Lilly and I.

"Veronica? Did you get the pamphlets I left on your bed? I need you to go to meetings three times a week. Ones that actually apply to you this time, too. The last thing this family needs is a member going to Rehab. You're going to kick this habit without being like all those Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie wanna-bes." Celeste spat slitting her eyes to look at me.

I wasn't sure how to respond so I watched as she walked out the door. She continuously reminded me that she didn't want to be embarrassed by her other daughter by tabloid pictures popping up of me going into Rehab. She often told me that she was just thinking of me and the pain I'd go through.

"What a bitch." Lilly muttered rocking Sophie.

"I promise never to act like that with you Sophie-bear."

I bit my lip and turned around to go to my room to sift through the pamphlets on my bed. I eventually picked three meeting and curled in a ball to go to sleep. It was only four, but I was so exhausted.

All I wanted to do was sleep, but a nagging in the back of my ming kept me from it. I got off my bed and drifted to my Vera Bradley bag.

I opened it and picked through it until I found my baggie and razor. I set two white lines up on Romeo and Juliet and snorted away, feeling the rush hit my brain. When I was done I fell back into bed, the nagging was gone and I was free to sleep.

(A/n: good or bad...?)


	2. Lilly: They're Eyes Were Watching God

**A/n:** I love writing this so much! I just had to update! Thank you to all 10 of u guys that reviewed! ur awesome and here's chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Lilly:** **They're Eyes Were Watching God**

* * *

_I hated being watched. I mean really watched. Not just acknowledged for my looks or my body but being looked at so deeply, so judgingly that you wanted to tare the person's eyes out that was looking at you. Its harder to tare someone's eyes out when an entire room was watching you though. I hated being watched, but there was nothing that I could when I was Lilly Kane. After all Veronica and I were being watched all the time._

* * *

The truth was I didn't go to school all day that first day. In fact I went to first period and last period so I would have appeared to have gone all day. I didn't have the attention span to listen to those boring teachers tell us useless information I wouldn't remember.

After first period I went to my car. The Jaguar Celeste had bought for my 16th birthday didn't stand out in the Neptune parking lot. I got in my car and headed back to the mansion getting ready to play with Sophie all day.

I was extremely glad that Celeste had booked herself up for the day and would not be home.

I watched my daughter eat, laugh, slurp, make a mess everywhere and I couldn't help loving her even more then I already did. This was what I wanted to spend my days doing, I was rich enough to just watch my baby my entire life, but I knew that Celeste and Jake would frown upon that activity.

After all a Kane was a King and lived and worked like one.

Despite having the money I nor Veronica were aloud to sit on our perfect asses all day and watch our children grow older. We had to work. We just hired the nanny to watch our children.

That was, however, something I wanted no part of. I wanted to raise Sophie through and through and my plastic ice queen mother could kiss my ass if should tell me I couldn't.

So I stayed home all day and played with her. She was my life, my pride and joy. She looked so much like her father... It didn't matter though, it was just Sophie and I, together forever.

* * *

The second day of school may have been better then the first if I had gone all day. I noticed people stopping to look at me in the halls, usually I would absorb the attention, but there was something off about this staring. I would walk down the halls and eyes would be drawn to me. It made me want to retract into a shell, something I haven't wanted to do since I had gotten pregnant.

As I stood at my locker before the lunch bell rang a curvy blonde walked up to me. She had a devilish smile on her face and I put my wall up ready to be attacked.

"Hi. I'm Madison Sinclair. You're Lilly Kane, right?"

I smiled sweetly and turned to her.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you with something?"

"Well, you might be able to...you see, at Neptune High we have a lot of cliques. The best clique to be in is the 09er clique. My clique. I, along with my boyfriend Dick run it. We, the 09ers would like to invite you and your sister, Veronica to join us. We sit outside on the patio."

With that Madison Sinclair walked away and I dialed Veronica's number.

Five minutes later we both found ourselves squished in-between a horny Dick (no pun intended) and a guy who introduced himself as Logan Echolls. As in_ the_ Logan Echolls son of Aaron Echolls the famous movie star.

I would have flirted with the cute brunette, but he seemed to only have eyes for Veronica who, as always was oblivious. I watched my sisters tiny pale hands tap the table uncontrollably. No one, but Logan and I noticed.

I turned to flirt with the broody brunette across from me whose name was Duncan, when I saw _him_. I think my heart stopped for almost a minute when our eyes met and suddenly everything came back to me.

I wasn't ready for the feelings.

* * *

Along with the invite to the 09er's lunch table Veronica and I were also invited to a party at Madison's that night. We showed up in jeans and sexy tops looking like two normal teenagers. Except I had Sophie at home reluctantly being watched by Jake and Celeste and Veronica had her drugs in her purse.

We laugh in the face of normal.

I knew that the only reason we were being accepted into the 09er crowd because that's where everyone figured we ought to be. We did belong there, but we were wanted. I wasn't sure what was worse. It wasn't bad hanging out with the rich crowd of Neptune after all Veronica and I were part of that, but I would have preferred staying at home with Sophie or thinking about seeing_ him_ on the patio during lunch or even watching one of Veronica's weird movies.

I suddenly wasn't in the party mood anymore.

Too bad we had just gotten there and my little sister had disappeared, swallowed up by all the partiers. I was just getting out my cell phone when Logan Echolls slammed into me. He looked like he had, had a little too much to drink and was smirking down at me.

"Lilly Kane! The infamous Lilly Kane! How are you Lilly?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. Veronica had told me that Logan and Duncan claimed to know us when we were younger.

I, unlike my drug addicted sister remember them.

I had liked Logan, but he only had eyes for Veronica. Veronica had liked him back..You'd think she'd remember, but one of the parts of becoming a drug addict was forgetfulness because the only thing you concentrate on was the next high.

You forget everything else until your consumed with the drug. Veronica was on that level and no one wanted to face the problem head on. We all ignored her addiction, it was almost a taboo subject in our house. All of us were too afraid to look Veronica in the eye and tell her she had a problem. The worst part about it was how it would be all of our faults when she did drop dead of an overdose.

I love my sister, but watching her be consumed by a drug was like watching a car crash, you couldn't look away. You needed so much strength to confront the person that it might be harder for the confronter then the confrontee.

I shook all of this out of my mind and I looked back at Logan. Veronica was always a tough subject for me.

"I'm great, Logan." I said almost sarcastically.

"I heard you had a baby." Logan yelled over the music.

I looked down at my expensive shoes and wanted to scream.

"What of it?" I countered a little pissed.

"Just curious. You look good for a kid. I also heard Veronica has a—"

"What do you want Logan?" I pressed on not wanting to hear what he was going to say about Veronica.

"Just to talk." He hiccuped. "I wanted to talk about Veronica." He added.

I pushed past him and went to look for the subject of talk.

"Why do you want to talk about my sister, Logan?" I asked.

He grabbed my arm making me stop.

"I saw her video."

I snorted and shook my head, disgusted. "You and the rest of the world."

"I'm serious. I saw her video. I saw what she did while on camera."

I bit my lip.

I had seen the video with Veronica, that's how I picked up on her habit. I guess someone else picked up on her habits too.

"What about it?" I snapped.

"It's just...Veronica, she wasn't suppose to end up this way. She's better then that." Logan said softly.

I shook my head and turned away from him.

"Talk to Veronica about it. She's the one with the problem."

"You're her sister, Lilly!" Logan angrily accused.

"So I am. But if she's not going to listen to me, then she sure as hell won't listen to you. You can try though...don't expect much." I said softly then pushed him away and continued my look for Veronica.

I checked the bathrooms first, she was usually in there getting high. I finally found her on the third floor bathroom with an empty baggie near her hand. She was sitting on the counter a dazed look painted her face.

"Veronica, it's time to go." I said softly taking her hand.

She turned towards me and smiled sadly. "It's all gone, Lilly. It's all gone."

I nodded slowly.

"I know, V, I know."

She sniffed in response and took my hand. We walked down the stairs in silence. I could feel their eyes watching us.

* * *

The third day of school wasn't as hard as the last two. People started to get used to Veronica and I. We weren't that big of news anymore.

Although on the third day I had to do one of the hardest things in my life so far, even harder then having a baby.

I had to confront the father.

I had to talk to _him._


	3. Veronica: Smackhead

**A/n:** I totally love writing this fic. Lucky you guys. I don't really know about Drug Addict Annoyomous meetings or Rehab or even Herion lingo so I'm sorry that most of it is incorrect. I tried my hardest. ANy knowledge you would like to lend me is completely wanted. I tried looking it up but I had no avail. But anywho! Chapter 3 is up! This is the most I've ever updated a story. It's like with more reviews I update faster. lol. But anyway speaking of reviews thank you SO much for reviewing these past two chapters. They are completely appreciated!

**Chapter 3: Veronica: _Smackhead_**

_Heroin. _

_Smack. _

_Snort. _

_Inject. _

_Heroin. _

_Smack. _

_Snort. _

_Inject. _

_Heroin. _

_Smack._

_ Snort. _

_Inject._

* * *

There comes a time in every drug users life where they go through a dry phase. The more I looked around for my drug the more freaked out I became because this trip to Neptune seemed to be my dry spot.

Since arriving in this hell-hole 3 days before I have been unable to find Heroin and that fact alone was making me want to use more and more. It seemed like this move to Neptune was doing one of the things Celeste and Jake wanted.

This move was making me—gulp—straight-edge.

I was torn between using more and more because I was freaking out and using less because soon enough it would be gone. I was willing to do anything for it, I didn't care about the cost, I just needed it. I was scared to see what would happen once I ran out, because I was running out fast.

The morning of the 3rd day of being in Neptune I finally broke down and asked one of the burnouts in my Journalism class. She told me that the PCHers controlled all of the drug dealings in the school and I'd have to talk to the leader, some guy named Weevil.

So that third day during lunch I had a mission to find this guy, Weevil.

The entire day I tapped my pencil against the desk waiting for lunch to come so I could find this guy. My 50 dollars was burning a hole in my pocket. By the end of this day I wanted to walk out of this school with 50 dollars worth of drugs in my bag.

When the lunch bell rang I jumped out of my seat and rushed to my locker to get everything I needed. As I closed my locker Lilly came over to me looking a little disturbed.

She had been oddly quiet since yesterday at lunch.

"Do you know what a PCHer is?" I asked as we walked to the patio.

She whipped her head to look at me. Our blue eyes met each others hers burning and mine confused.

"Why do you wanna know?" she snapped as we emerged into the sunlight.

"I-I was asking..." I said quietly confused by Lilly's sharpness.

"Stay away from them, Veronica." Lilly warned as we went to sit with the 09ers.

I bit my lip as I saw the leader, Weevil, say something and make his members erupt in laughter. The leader, looked familiar...but I couldn't place his face.

I turned away towards Lilly and watched as she flirted with Duncan. I looked beside Duncan to Logan who to my surprise was looking at me. His expression was making me uncomfortable and eventually I excused myself to go to the bathroom just to get away from his piercing eyes.

I went to the nearest bathroom and immediately checked the stalls to make sure no one was in there. I had a quick and silent debate with myself wither or not I should take my smack out here and snort up. The more adventurous side one out and I found myself on my knees snorting up the powder. When the drug hit me I relaxed against the wall and a warm sensation washed over me.

I felt good again.

I felt fearless.

I stood up and walked out of the bathroom and back to the patio. As I walked down the empty hall I was surprised to see the leader of the PCHers walking down it.

"Hey." I said quickening my walk and stopping in front of him.

He looked surprised, "can I help you, Blondie?"

"You sure can." I said sweetly.

"Look, I'm kinda in a rush so either spit it out or get out of my way." he said looking over my head.

I waved my hand in front of his face to try and get him to focus. "Hey, Speedie, look, at me. Listen."

He reluctantly stopped trying to get away from me.

"What?" he snapped.

"I need drugs." I said looking into his eyes.

"I need them and I need them now. So tell me, where can I get them?" I said trying not to show the desperation.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Veronica Kane doing drugs? What would your sister say?" he mocked all of his eagerness to get away from me was gone.

"Lilly...Lilly has her own stuff going on. I need this though." I said quietly.

He sighed and looked up and down the hall.

"What do you want?"

I felt like crying with happiness.

"I need 50 of hard-core Afgani smack." I said smiling.

I was euphoric at this point. It seemed as if I would complete my mission for today. He held out his hand and I looked down at it.

"Well if you would give me the money I could get it faster."

I looked at him skeptically.

"You want me to give you 50 dollars?"

He nodded as if I was dumb.

"I'm not giving you 50 dollars."

"Then you can't get your heroin." He said then started to walk away.

I grabbed his hand. "Fine. But I swear to God if there isn't 50 dollars worth of some good shit I will find you and I will kill you." I said very seriously.

He chuckled at me and held out his hand again.

I reluctantly handed over the 50 dollars and watched as he strode down the hall way to wherever he had been in a rush to get to.

* * *

I tapped my fingers repeatedly on the desk causing the nearby people to turn to me and glare. It was the second to last period of the day and I still had not gotten my drugs. My mind continuously went over all of the awful things that could be going on with my 50 dollars. I wanted those drugs and I wanted them now.

Like right now.

I was going to die if I didn't have then.

I guess that's when you know you're really addicted, when you want to die or you will die if you don't get your fix.

Finally some Mexican who I figured was a PCHer came in and told my math teacher the office wanted to see me. I grabbed my stuff as she reluctantly waved me out. I went outside to see Weevil leaning against some lockers.

"Here." he said handing me a nicely packed bag.

I check it out inconspicuously and nodded in approval. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you, you just saved my life, Weevil."

I smiled once again and turned to head down towards the bathrooms. I was going to test this town out once and for all. This baggie was going to determine if I would like it here in Neptune or not.

Later as I slumped against the wall in the bathroom I decided I liked Neptune a lot.

I liked it very much.

* * *

Both of my parents refused to send me to Rehab. I had no problem with that decision. I wanted to stay out of that place; I've only heard bad things.

I wanted to stay out of Rehab because I liked the high too much. I wasn't willing to go live away from Lilly and Sophie in some white room where I was forced to talk about my feels and why I started snorting.

Instead I got to participate in three meetings a week of Drug Addicts Anonymous at the local Rehabilitation Center in the middle of downtown Neptune. I found the building with ease and parked right next to a bright yellow Xterra. I couldn't help but frown at the persons taste in color.

As I walked into the building I found it the utmost ironic that I would be walking into a Rehab building with a rather large baggie on me.

Life was ironic that way.

I located the room easily enough and I sat in the back of the room. I listened to everyone's sob story in the beginning and then we formed a circle and introduced the new members.

I was the only one.

So I started.

"Hello, I'm Ronnie. I've been a smackhead for 2 years...it's the only thing I think I'm good at."

The leader, Nancy looked at me sadly and motioned I should go on. I shook my head and she reluctantly moved onto a new topic.

By the end of the meeting I was craving to snort and I couldn't hold out much longer.

As I walked out of the building and towards my car I stopped in my tracks as I saw a very familiar face getting into the car parked beside me. He was too busy starting his car to see me, but I defiantly saw him.

"Logan" I whispered watching as the boy pulled out of his spot and speed away.

I bit the inside of my cheek the curiosity to know what Logan was doing at my DAA meeting dulled my pain to snort. Suddenly my hands started to shake and my need overpowered my curiosity. I got into my car and copied Logan's moves. Eventually I snorted and my curiosity was back.

What could Logan have possibly been doing there?

Was he a druggie too?

(A/n: How was it?)


	4. Lilly: White Trash

**A/n:** It's been longer then usual but I hope people are still reading this! I'm really enjoying writing this story! Like alot. lol. I'm still trying to figure out everything so bare with me! Oh thank you for everyone's reviews and the advice. But actually you can smoke, snort, shoot, inject and do almost everything to get high off of Herion. Thank you to helping me with the proper meeting name however! and leaving a review_ Jacedes. _But thanks to everyone and I hope u guys like this chapter! Please don't take offense to the title.

**Chapter 4 Lilly:_ White Trash_**

* * *

_It was like the wind had been knocked out of me. Never had I ever been called that before. This low-life alcoholic was calling me white trash! That was demeaning! That was hurtful. That was unnecessary. With those two words, suddenly I felt the reciprocations of having Sophie. I was white trash because I was 17 with a one year old. I, Lilly Kane was White Trash. I suddenly wanted to cry and get Weevil to kill this guy. Weevil wouldn't though...not after today._

* * *

"Did you know that your sisters a Smackhead?"

I looked up at_ Him_ and nodded mutely.

"While I was coming over here she asked me for 50 dollars of Herion. Your sister has a serious problem, Lilly."

My muscles twitched when he said my name.

"I know." I said quietly.

He looked at me questioningly.

"Then why aren't you doing anything? I've seen what happens to some of those Heroin addicts. Once your in, your in. No amount of Rehab can stop you."

I nodded again, "I know."

"Then why the hell aren't you doing anything about it? She's gonna get really messed up."

"She already is."

"Send her to Rehab. Your family has enough money."

I rolled my eyes.

"Celeste won't allow it." He sputtered.

"She won't allow it? Does she want to kill Veronica?"

"No...I think she only thinks Veronica's doing it to act out and get more attention. She doesn't understand the seriousness of the situation."

"It's a very bad thing, Lil. She could die."

I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"I know...I don't what I could do about it...she won't leave, Eli. And I don't think I want her to leave. We rely on each other too much."

Weevil looked into my eyes and sighed.

"Well try and get someone to help her."

I smiled sadly and looked down the hall.

"I didn't come here to talk about Veronica's problems."

"Then what did you come here for, Lilly?"

I opened my mouth, closed it, and bit my lip.

"Well...um...Eli..." I bit my lip again.

This was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Weevil looked down at his shoes then down the hall.

"Is this the part where you tell me I'm the kid's dad?"

I nodded mutely. He took a deep breath in and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Why aren't you surprised?" I asked suddenly.

"Lilly, you and Veronica are in the news so much...I just knew. It all fit too perfectly to let me get out."

I felt my mouth form an 'O'.

We both looked at each other wondering what we should say next.

"She's very cute." I blurted out.

"She gets it from me." I added smiling.

"Ever the narcist." Weevil commented as I smirked.

"Can I...I mean...would it be ok if I...maybe could see her."

A wide smile spread across my face.

"She'd like that."

* * *

After our talk we went to Weevil's bike and drove to my house. I knew only the nanny was home and since I was nicer to her then Celeste she wouldn't tell on me.

I kicked my shoes off as we got into the house and yelled for the nanny, AnnaMarie.

"AnnaMarie!" I screeched walking towards the stairs.

"Miss Lilly?" the nanny asked running into the room.

"Go take a two hour break. I want to spend time with Sophie." I said handing her 50 dollars.

She smiled at me and rushed out of the house. I turned to Weevil and gestured for him to follow. We walked the way to Sophie's room and we entered quietly in case she was sleeping.

She wasn't.

She was standing up in her crib waving her arms upward to be picked up. I cooed at her and picked the cutie up and held her to my chest.

"Hey sweets." I whispered in her ear kissing her on the head.

"I want you to meet someone. This is your dad, Weevil."

"Don't introduce me as Weevil, Lilly. It's Eli." Weevil snapped looking at the kid.

I kissed her on the forehead one more time and held her up near Weevil.

"You wanna hold her?"

The question immediately made him froze and suddenly I didn't feel so good. He was willing to meet her but...he felt uncomfortable around her? Was he not ready for this.

"What's the matter?" I demanded.

"You wanted to meet her, right?"

Weevil nodded slowly still looking at her.

"Then meet her." I snapped shoving her into his arms.

She cooed and he awkwardly held her to him.

She squealed.

"You two look so adorable hold that pose!"

I giggled and rushed to my room to get my camera. I ran back and squealed again as Weevil glowered at me. I turned my camera on and started snapping different angels.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!" he demanded.

"Taking pictures, duh!" I said exasperated.

I snapped a few more pictures and smiled happily.

"These are adorable!"

Weevil looked down at her.

"Here." Weevil said holding her out to me.

I looked at him curiously.

"I have to go. Take her."

I scooped her up from his arms and looked at him confused.

"I thought you wanted to meet her." I said as he started to walk towards the door.

He looked at the floor and shrugged.

"I...I have to go get Veronica's drugs."

I scrunched my eyebrows together annoyed.

"What—?" I started to say but was interrupted my Weevil's hasty 'bye.'

* * *

By the time Celeste and Jake came home Veronica, Sophie, and I had eaten dinner and were settled in my room watching a movie. Well, Veronica and I were watching a movie. Sophie was sleeping.

"What are you three doing?" dad asked coming into my room to see what we were doing.

I watched Veronica look at him with a glassy expression and sighed sadly. Even before she came home I knew Weevil had gotten her drugs.

Then I had to suffer and listen to her shoot up in her room.

"We're watching a movie." I said in a 'duh' voice.

Dad chuckled and sat next to me.

"I can see that, Lils, but what movie?"

"Mulan. I thought Sophie would like it." I said smiling at my sleeping daughter.

"Hm...and does she?" dad asked smiling at her too.

I nodded, "very much."

Jake nodded and stood up.

"Veronica? Did you go to your meeting today?"

Veronica shook her head slowly and then turned to look at me.

"I have to go to my meeting now."

I smiled sadly at her.

"I know, go. Be careful."

She nodded and stood up.

Jake and I watched as she slowly walked out of the, down the stairs, and to her care to her meeting. I vaguely wondered if dad thought the meetings were working because I didn't.

* * *

While Veronica was out at her meeting I decided to go looking for Weevil to see if he wanted to talk about what had happened this afternoon. Actually that was a lie. I wanted to find Weevil and kick his ass.

Since I hadn't been to Neptune in a very long time I just got in my car and drove around looking for the gang district or at least where the bars were. After a half hour I ended up at a bar that sounded Irish. I knew that Weevil wouldn't be here, but I wanted a drink because I was getting bored. I wandered into the bar and smiled at the men who turned to look at the door.

I flipped my hair and walked to the counter and ordered a shot of vodka.

"Hey Missy."

I looked up at the guy smiling at me and I smiled back seductively.

"Can I help you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He continued to smile down at me.

"Yeah, you can do me a favor and get your white trash ass out of my bar."

My mouth dropped open and I stared at the guy.

"Excuse me?"

"I heard about you, Miss Kane and what I've heard I don't like. So get the fuck out of my bar."

I could feel my eyes bulge as he said this to me.

I, Lilly Kane was getting kicked out of a bar.

What has the world come to?

(A?n: Good? bad?


	5. Veronica: Twitch

**A/n:** so you would have had this chapter earlier but I'm stupid. I typed up the best chapter 5 chapter ever and i didn't save it. I was so pissed i couldn't touch this piece for a very long time. Now I'm back and I'm sorry for the mistake and the wait! But no worries here is chapter 5!

**Chapter 5 Veronica: Twitch**

* * *

_My hands twitched. My fingers itched. Everything was humming and all I could think about was you. I had accomplised my goal for today, but the second thing I woke up for this morning was to see you, to talk to you, to ask you 'what the fuck.' You make me smile. You make my body twitch. And it's annoying me beyond belief. _

* * *

The twitch ran up my hand and I couldn't stop my body movements. The jerking of my fingers was uncontrollable.

I couldn't stop them.

The twitching had a life of it's own.

I put my hand to my mouth to cover the smile that was about to burst out. People were giving me weird looks on either side of me. I had the sudden urge to start cracking up. I had my own private joke going on and no one, but myself knew it.

The hidden smile widened.

My eyes were glazed over and I kept looking off into space.

I also had a big smile on my face.

Dead give away.

I was so obvious; the fact that the teacher—whoever the fuck she was—kept looking over at me wasn't helping my impaired state. I was freaking out which made me twitch more.

I gripped my hands and turned them into fists to try and get myself to stop twitching.

It was no use.

I couldn't stop my body movements.

I took a deep breath in and looked up at the clock.

15 more minutes and I would get to my daily mission. Well, daily mission for today. My normal daily mission was already accomplished. The second mission for today was Mission: Logan. Logan was my mission. I wanted—no I needed to find out what he was doing there last night. I couldn't take this curiosity boiling in me.

It was too much.

I needed to know.

And I needed to know now.

Too bad I didn't see him until 9 o'clock, which was second period.

I wanted to groan loudly but I knew that wouldn't go over too well with Ms. Whats-her-face. I bit my lip instead and continued wondering about Logan.

I couldn't help the curiosity. There was just something about him...something I couldn't quite place my finger on. I knew I would, eventually.

Everything comes in due time.

I continued to wait for the bell to ring and I thought about all the possibilities as to why Logan was there last night.

Was it possible he was a drug addict too?

The thought struck me in an odd place, I vaguely figured out that I didn't like the prospect. I didn't want Logan to be, like me. I didn't want to share that with him. I wanted him to be everything I wasn't. I wanted him to be normal. Normal people, however didn't go to rehabilitation buildings on Wednesday nights. Myself excluded, I didn't consider myself normal.

Then I thought of another possibility, a more flattering one. Maybe he was following me. Maybe he wanted to see if I was ok, or if I was going to my meetings. But I shook that thought away. How would he know about my meetings? Or even my drug habit.

No one, but—well, ok that's a lie, a lot of people know.

I continued to gnaw on my lip and twitch uncontrollably. There were 5 minutes left now and my eagerness to leave this class was evident. I wanted to see Logan so bad. My heart leaped at the thought and I felt my face flush.

Why was I so excited to see this regular old guy?

I mean, sure he was interesting, but I hadn't felt excitement in a long time. Not since I started doing drugs. I smiled sadly down at the floor and I let my fingers twitch.

Logan was becoming my new drug—twitch—no! He was becoming my new twitch.

I grimaced at the thought, but then smiled when the familiar bell rang. I gathered my things and sprinted to my second period. I was so nervous and excited to see Logan that I was almost jumping in my seat.

I watched and waited as the rest of the class came in slowly. I continued watching and waiting until the bell rang.

There was still no Logan.

I frowned and anger bubbled beneath the surface. Why wasn't he here? What had happened between last night and today? My frown deepened and I looked at the door again waiting to see if he'd burst in late.

No such luck.

He didn't come to school the entire day and as each period passed without him the anger increased.

* * *

Looking back I wouldn't be able to tell you what made me do it. But after school I dropped Lilly off at home and broke about 5 laws getting over to Logan's, just to sit in front of his house and wait. I wasn't exactly sure what I was waiting for, perhaps him.

I didn't know.

I just waited.

I couldn't help it

. He was all I had been thinking about today. I didn't even think about Heroin. All I thought about was him and the million of different reasons he hadn't showed up. Finally after waiting 20 minutes I decided to make a move. I would either get up and ring the doorbell or leave. I opted for leaving, I was too chicken to play the part of super detective.

I put the key in the ignition and as I was about to turn the key I heard a loud crash from the large mansion. I jerked my keys out of the ignition and hurried to the front door, ringing the doorbell without a second thought.

My curiosity had gotten the better of me.

Now that I was up there, though I didn't have much to say. What was I going to say to him? I hadn't thought about my wording at all. All I knew was that once I saw the jerk-off I'd go Spanish Inquisition on his ass.

But I had no conversation in mind.

I had no idea how this was going to go.

I gulped as the door swung open and I was met with a very battered and bruised Logan. I gasped what I saw his eye. It was a deep purple mixed with an inky black. The black eye made me wince and I had to turn away from it.

"Can we talk later? This is kinda a bad time."

I forced myself to look up and into his eyes. Something in them made the fire come back to me and I nodded a curt nod and pushed past him.

"No! There's something I wanna talk about!" I exclaimed walking into his house. I wasn't the least bit impressed with his house, but I knew he'd expect a compliment.

"Nice digs." I added giving another nod.

He smirked at me.

"So...is there something you needed or do you always push into fine gentlemen's houses?"

I frowned at him thinking about how I could phrase the reason why I was there. I couldn't just come out and say 'hey. I'm a drug addict and I think you might be on too...' it wasn't gonna work.

So how to approach this subject...

"um...there was something I wanted to know." I said slowly. He raised an eyebrow and gestured for me to continued. "

Well...I'm here because...Logan..." I started. He sighed loudly and leaned against the door. His eyes locked on mine again and I felt my breath fall away making me stutter even more.

"I wanted to ask you something." I said looking down at my expensive shoes. I hurried forward thinking about how saying this was like ripping off a band-aid. I'd just have to go swift and fast.

"I wanted to ask you, why you were where you were last night."

I could feel the pause in the air and I finally looked up at him.

"Why were you at Rehab last night?"

He surprised me by chuckling and I felt my cheeks darken a bit. "Your asking me why I was at Rehab last night? Isn't it obvious?"

I shook my head feeling very insignificant.

He laughed again.

"Well, Veronica you go to Rehab to get over an addiction." He paused for a minute and all I could do was stare at him.

"I'm not stupid you fucktard! Why were you there?"

Logan laughed louder. "Now, now, Veronica that's my own personal business."

I scowled at him. "Are you serious!" I exclaimed crossing my arms. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Ok, here's one for you, oh-short-one. Why were _you_ at Rehab last night? Answer me that! Where you finally getting the help you need?" Logan replied smirking at me.

I felt the desire to punch his smirking face. My fist tightened.

"When you tell me your shit I'll tell you mine. Now, as I said earlier this isn't a good time, so could you skedaddle?" His smirk widened as my scowl deepened.

"Your impossible." I muttered turning towards the door.

"And your beautiful." He said right before he closed the door.

(A/n: so? Was it good or bad?)


	6. Lilly: Dreamer

**A/n:** Ok, It's been a little while. But not as long as usual! Here's chapter 6! It's kinda short but I hope to update within the next couple of days so...

**Chapter 6 Lilly: Dreamer**

* * *

_It was stupid to dream. _

_But that's all I did. _

_I wished. _

_I hoped. _

_I dreamed. _

_He would embrace us with love and care. He would love us like we should be loved. We'd be a happy little family. The gorgeous party girl, the sexy bad boy, and their beautiful baby girl. That's how it should be. But it was stupid to dream. _

_And that's exactly what it was._

* * *

After only a few days of school I found it to be repeatedly boring and useless. I mean, in all actuality when the hell am I going to need this stuff?

I was rich.

I had a very large sum of money in the bank with my name on it. I would be acquiring that very soon too, 6 months to be exact.

I sighed at the thought of my 18th birthday I already had everything planned out. Veronica and I would drive to LA and meet up with some of our old friends. Then we'd sneak Veronica into all of the clubs we party at since it's my 18th birthday. Then we'd go to a few strip clubs and dance for the guys and I'd have sex for the first time since...well probably since I had sex with Weevil and I got pregnant.

I winced at the thought of how long that's been.

My baby is two months old today...so I haven't had sex in almost a year.

I felt very uncomfortable with that thought. I wasn't a nymphomanic or anything, but I liked to have sex and I didn't want that to decrease after I had a baby.

I jumped when I heard someone call me name.

I looked up to see my entire English class looking at me. Some of the girls were giggling at me. I smirked at the teacher and flicked my hair.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked sweetly.

Mrs. Whatever-her-name-was cleared her throat in annoyance and asked the question regarding the book we were reading. I didn't know what the hell book we were reading so I shrugged not even bother to come up with an answer.

"Are you telling me, Ms. Kane you haven't read this book?"

"Well...Mrs...I don't even know what book we're reading."

This made her freak out even more.

"You've been in this class for a week now, Ms. Kane why don't you have the book?"

I shrugged again and leaned back in my chair.

"You know, you can't get buy with just looks and money the rest of your life. You need an education." she said starting to get into it.

I openly rolled my eyes, "puh-leze! What the fuck world are you living in. My father has more money then you will ever see in your life time. I can do whatever I want while you fat ass is stuck teaching bored high school students who don't give a shit about what the fuck you say. Don't guilt trip me into learning I will learn when I please."

I snapped standing up as everyone stared open mouth at me.

"I can get by without taking this shitty class so I'll find my way out." I said grabbing my stuff and turning to walk to the door.

"Go to the office! I'm writing a detention!" she shouted as the door closed behind me.

I rolled my eyes at the idiotic teacher and I started walking towards my locker. I had, had enough of this place I was going home. Sure I still had 3 periods to go, but that stupid women pissed me off. I'll just stick my homework in their mailboxes, I thought coming to stand at my locker.

As I sifted through my locker and got everything I needed I heard someone coming down the hall.

"Lilly Kane."

I jumped up when I recognized the voice.

"Weevil." I said not surprised.

"What are you doing out of class?" he asked coming to stand next to me.

"I'm sick and tired of school." I said smiling at him.

"I hate this place."

Weevil nodded, "yeah I know what you mean. What happened though?"

I smiled proudly of myself, "I got kicked out of my English class."

Weevil laughed. "Only you, Lilly."

We were quiet as we looked at each other.

"What happened the other day, Weevil?" I blurted out.

He sighed and looked down at me, "I guess...I'm sorry Lilly. I thought I was ready to be a dad but...I don't think I am."

I bit my lip and stared at him seeing if he'd continue on.

"What?" I said when he didn't make a move to say more.

"Lilly...I don't even know you that well. We knew each other, for what? A couple weeks at most...everything happened so fast." He said.

I was stiff.

What was he saying?

What was he trying to say?

"What are you saying?" I demanded tilting my head to the side.

"I'm saying...I'm saying I'm not ready to be a dad."

I shook my head slowly.

"I never asked you to be." I said quietly grabbing the rest of my stuff and closing my locker door.

"Don't talk to me ever again Weevil. If you don't want to be a dad. That's fine. Forget about me. Forget about Sophie. We'll be fine." I said bravely walking towards the door.

He didn't move to stop me. I resisted to run away. I somehow made it to the car and down the street before the tears burst. I hadn't cried this much in...in...almost a year. After I had found I was pregnant with Sophie.

I pulled up to my house and hurried inside and upstairs to Sophie's room.

Sophie was the one thing I need to cheer me up.

(A/n: so...?)


	7. Veronica: Smile

**A/n:** It's been a little while! No worries however because chapter 7 is here! Chapter 8 will be up soon...I think! THanks so much for the other reviews! I'm glad people are liking this story. THis chapter gets kinda intense. Veronica can get kinda intense scary sometimes and since she's a little different it might seem kinda OOC so yeah...chapter 7...

**Chapter 7 Veronica: _Smile_**

_I knew those smiles. _

_Those were smiles of death. _

_They were sorry and polite at the same time. _

_They held a secret behind their lips. _

_Oh yeah, I knew those smiles. _

_I had seen them millions of times before. Always when my parents decided to get involved with my addiction. Those smiles belonged to bad people._

_ People to intervene. _

_P__eople that were there to exam me. _

_People that would take me away._

* * *

I hadn't talked to Logan since he told me I was beautiful. Each time I saw him I ducked and each time I was forced into seeing him I mumbled monotone answers. Oh yeah, he noticed alright to. But it had been three days since we had, had that conversation and he still hadn't confronted me about it.

It was like he didn't care. The more he didn't care the more I did care. And the more I cared the more I didn't want to which made me use more then ever. Ever since I started using more then a year ago the most I've ever spent is 50 dollars a week. I think it's pretty reasonable. But ever since moving to this dinky town I've found myself using more and more. And now...now with this Logan thing.

I was freaking out.

But it's only been three days. But those three days have felt like an eternity. My own personal eternal hell.

Fuck.

Finally on the third day, a Friday I decided to talk to the asshole.

"Logan." I said sweetly saddling up to his locker as the lunch bell rang. He looked at me in surprise, then he smirked.

"I was debating if I should be the one to bring it up first. I guess you beat me to it, you, eager-beaver."

I scowled at him and took his arm dragging him into a secluded corner.

"Listen, Logan...forget...forget all of it." I said quietly loosening my grasp on his arm. I gnawed on my lip and I dug my nails into my arm. I didn't want to say this. I didn't want to say this. I repeated in my head. I closed my eyes briefly and took in a deep breath.

"Right, because there's nothing to remember. Veronica, I don't know what your deal is. You come to my house, you yell at me about nonsense, what's your problem? I don't know what herion does to you cause I don't do that shit, but it sure has messed you up. You're paranoid and accusative. You're nothing. You will live off of your parents for the rest of your life."

I was shaking with anger by the end of his speech. What right did he have to say anything of this stuff to me! I was Veronica Kane I could rule the world if I wanted. What I did in my private life was nobody's business especially Logan Echolls.

Logan Echolls of all people! He was no saint.

"Fuck you." I said quietly shaking my head.

I was so angry I couldn't think straight. I wanted to poke his eyes out with needles. _He_ was nothing, not I! He was the one with the problem! I didn't have a problem. I wasn't really sure of his problem, but he had one. If I had to guess I'd guess alcoholism, he seems like the stereotypical rich bad boy. He didn't have one original bone in his body! I was seething and I couldn't say anything else because everything didn't seem right to say. No wording could describe the anger, hurt, revulsion, and sadness coursing through my body.

"Fuck you." I said again turning and walking away.

I wanted to cry or scream or show some emotion. My face seemed to have froozen and I couldn't make it go into a bored look, it was stuck in horror. I wanted to curl into a ball. I hated when people made me feel like shit and that's exactly what he did.

"Veronica." I heard him say as I neared the end of the hallway. I started to walk faster and pretend I didn't hear him.

* * *

I didn't bother going to lunch. I went right home, ignored the nanny and rushed into my room. I dumped out my baggie, got my syringe, along with a belt. I made sure the door was locked and I sat down against my bed. I tighten the belt around my arm so I could find the vain. Then I injected myself with the drugs.

Suddenly I was flying and I felt so good. I felt airless and that everything would be fine in the long run. I felt emotionless and I leaned back and fell to the floor.

The carpet was soft and sleep overcame me.

When I woke up there were people all around me. I saw my parents on the right of me and I heard someone yelling. I figured that was Lilly because then a baby started crying.

"Veronica?" One of the people on the right asked. There were three of them. A women and two men.

"Veronica? My name is Dr. John, I'm a Narcotics specialist. This man here is Dr Childe, he's a psychologist. And this is Dr. Marlene she's just a regular doctor." One of the men said smiling at me.

I knew that smile and by the sound of it I knew what was going to happen next.

I knew what they were going to tell me.

They were going to tell me to stop.

Or else.

(A?n: how was it?)


	8. Lilly: Witness

**A/n: **the post that took forever! I know! But i watched an old eppisode and had to update! anyway! thank u to all the past reviews and i hope u like this chapter! please review!

**Chapter 8 Lilly: Witness**

_The screaming went on day and night. The banging was constant. There were people outside the room at all times. My heart ached for her, but what could I do besides listen to the constant screaming and the breaking of material goods. I kept thinking of the end product, a healthy sister. But how long would it take? Two weeks? Three months? Four years? Or a lifetime of battle? I just wanted my sister back._

* * *

I refused to go to school. After what they did to Veronica I refused to do anything. Celeste is placing her on house arrest. The three doctors that came over were now on call 24/7 for Veronica. She wasn't allowed to leave the house and she barely left her room. I could sometimes hear her through the walls crying or throwing her belongings. The sounds made my heart hurt.

I'm not allowed to go in there because of her erratic behavior so I was taking care of Sophie all day all the time to keep my mind off my damaged sister. Everyday I tried to go into the room, but it seemed that there was always someone guarding the door. She wasn't allowed to leave her room either, not even for meals.

It was now week two of Veronica's detoxing period and I hadn't been to school in a little over a week. I was changing Sophie on my bed early Tuesday morning when my door barged open. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Come here." Celeste snapped as I put a pink dress on Sophie. I didn't remove my eyes from my daughter and continued to get Sophie ready for the day.

I, myself was still in booty shorts and a tank top which I slept in.

"I'm busy." I said distracted because Sophie started to move around as I tried to get booties on her feet. She gurgled and I giggled and tickled her under her chin. She squirmed and copied my giggle.

"Lilly! Dammit! Your sister's hurt." Celeste shouted.

I snapped my head to look at her and saw a frantic expression on her face and towels in her hands. I hopped off my bed and placed Sophie in her crib beside my bed. Then I faced Celeste who was staring at me.

"What happened?" I asked as I moved towards the door.

This had been the longest Veronica and I had ever been separated, it had been the longest week ever and to find out that my younger sister was hurt was just the icing on the cake. Celeste finally moved out of the doorway and went to the next room over. She took a set of keys out of her pocket and opened the dead bolt that was on the door—she had installed it the day after Veronica went on house arrest. I cringed every time I walked past my sister's room and saw the dead bolt.

Celeste opened the door tentatively. When it was almost halfway opened there was a bang on the wall beside the door. Suddenly I saw short blonde hair rush towards the door and my sister's skinny body thursted against my mother who groaned in agony. I caught her before she ran fully out of the room. She wriggled against me and I pushed past my mother and the door into the room that used to be my sisters.

Before my sister was locked in her room it had been clean, made bed, books on shelf, computer on desk, and clothes in the hamper bucket. I had never seen my sister's room so messy before. I was so surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere my grip on her loosened. She jerked out of my arms and went to sit on her now broken desk chair. I noticed that her once pristine lap top computer was now in two pieces and the bookshelf beside the desk didn't have any books on it anymore.

"What?" she snapped scratching her neck nervously I saw that she had long nail marks all over her skinny neck and on her face. Her eyes darted around the room and she was twitching uncontrollable.

I turned to Celeste who was leaning against the now closed door. She was still holding towels in her hands, but she seemed to want to stay as far away from Veronica as possible. Veronica was looking at anything but us. She was wearing large sweatpants and an oversize t-shirt with a sweater over it. Her once long hair was now short and choppy. I couldn't stop staring at her. This was what had happened in a week?

"Veronica let me see your hands." Celeste said quietly walking slowly towards her.

I watched as Veronica tensed up and shook her head.

"No, no, no. They're fine, fine, fine. Stop. Don't come closer." Veronica muttered under her breath.

Her hands were rubbing her arms and she was constantly moving, she couldn't sit still. Suddenly she stood up and walked towards me. Her eyes were huge and she breathing a little too heavily. I reached out a tentative hand to her and she took it. Her hands were clammy and cold. I noticed there were tiny cuts and they were stained in blood. I ignored it and pulled her closer to hug her. She seemed to relax in my embrace, but only for a brief minute until I touched her now short hair.

"What did you do to your hair?" I asked quietly.

"Cut it. I cut it. Too long. In the way. Too long." She rambled her eyes darting around the room again.

I watched her then looked around at the mess she had created. I saw many ripped clothing, torn books, and I thought I saw some broken class in the corner. Before she moved out of reach I took her hands gently and looked down, I wanted to examine the damage she had done to herself. The cuts were more like little gashes and the blood had dried and turned a rusty, crusty brick red.

"What did you do?" I asked.

She ripped her hands out of mine and began to walk around the room. Her arms were moving wildly and she was pacing up and down her room. She couldn't stand still, she had to keep moving. I watched as she itched her hands.

I cringed when I saw some blood drip onto the ground.

"Towel." I said quietly to Celeste she handed me one and I walked closer to Veronica.

I got her to stand still for a moment and I took one hand and placed it in the towel.

"What? What are you doing? Don't do that? It stings! Stop!" she yelled yanking her hand away from the towel.

She backed away from me. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Get out!" she yelled.

"Veronica, we should wash your hands off." I said quietly.

She shook her head violently. "No! No! No! Just leave! I don't want you here! I don't want anyone here! You locked me in here! I'm going crazy! I'm going fucking crazy!" she shrieked looking between Celeste and me.

"I didn't lock you in here." I said quietly.

"But you let them!" she said shaking her head at me.

"You let them put me in here! I want to leave. I want to leave. Let me leave." Veronica said looking into my eyes.

I looked at Celeste who shook her head. "It's for your own good, Veronica. You need to be clean. You need to get healthy."

"I _am_ healthy! I'm fine! I'm fine!" she yelled starting to pace again.

"Let's wash your hands." I said abruptly.

She stopped pacing and looked down at her bloody hands. She stared at them for a long time as if she'd never seen them before.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

I went over to her slowly and took her arm. I led her to the bathroom attached to her bedroom and we went to the sink. I turned the hot water on and waited for it to become the right temperature. When it was I took Veronica's hands and placed them under the water. She was tense at first then began to relax.

"I punched my mirror." She whispered suddenly.

I looked up, surprised. "What?" I asked afraid she had misspoken.

"I punched my mirror." She said again, louder this time.

"Why?" I asked bewildered.

"Because…" she started to say then stopped.

"Because?" I asked prompting her.

"I…I just…Lilly I need a favor." She said looking up and into my eyes.

I looked down at her with raised eyebrows. I already knew what she was going to ask me.

"I'm not getting you anything, Veronica." I said defiantly.

"Please…Please, Lilly I need this. I need this so bad." She pleaded.

I saw water form in her eyes and I watched as tears slowly began to run down her face.

I shook my head.

"I'm not enabling you, Veronica. I'm not getting you drugs." I whispered.

Her eyes hardened, but the tears continued to fall. "I thought we were sisters, Lilly?! Why can't you? What's holding you back? Your not locked in your room! You can leave whenever you want! Go get me my shit right now!" she screamed.

I stared at her in astonishment and slowly shook my head.

"No. I'm not getting you shit. You need to get better, Veronica. I need you around for a long time." I said.

"You just want me around so you can bitch to someone. Well you know what, Lilly, I don't wanna be around you. I don't wanna be your fucking welcome mat. Go find yourself another bitch because I quit." She yelled stomping out of the bathroom and back into hers.

I stared at her retreating back in amazement wondering what was happening to my sister.

Suddenly Celeste came rushing in with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't listen to her, she's not right in the head yet. She'll be fine in a few more weeks. That's what the doctors said. Oh, speaking of the doctors I called them up here so they could give her some medicine to calm her down." She said thoughtfully.

I stared at my mother then looked back towards Veronica's room. I could see her pacing her room still as if she was waiting for something. I sighed and walked back out there. I watched Veronica for a short while until she noticed I was watching her.

"What?" she asked looking at me.

"How are you?" I asked walking closer.

She laughed a high fake laugh, filled with no humor. "I feel like I'm dying, Lilly. I can't sit still. I can't sleep. I throw up when I eat. I'm sweating, but cold all the time. They have to drug me so I will stop breaking my things. I cut all my hair off because I couldn't stand it and I've been locked in my room for a week. How the hell do you think I've been? I've been shitty." She said glaring at me.

I sighed and hugged her. "You'll get better, Ronnie. You'll be healthy again."

She pushed me away and went over to a corner in her room. She glared at me from the corner and shook her head. "I don't want to be healthy, Lilly. I want my fucking smack! I want my fucking smack!" she yelled.

I watched as she began to rock back and forth and then I felt my mother's hand on my arm.

"Lilly, come on the doctor's will be here soon." Celeste dragged me out of the room and the last thing I saw was my sister pick up a trophy she had won years and years ago and throw it across the room. I heard a shattering and then three white lab coats pushed past us into the room. I started to hear screaming just as the door closed and slowly I walked back to my room to make sure Sophie was still in her crib.

(A/n: intense i know but remember Veronicas detoxing, shes a little nutty)


End file.
